


Are You On The Menu?

by mlovely



Category: IT, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Eddie Is Bold, Eddie Owns A New Coffee Shop, Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Radio Host Richie Tozier, Richie And Eddie Immediately Fall, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlovely/pseuds/mlovely
Summary: Eddie just opened up his coffee shop 'Foaming Glory' with his best friend, Bill. They just moved to the city, and a lot is riding on this business. Once they finally get settled, two rowdy boys stumble into the shop. Eddie thinks that's when he finally knew he made the right choice.





	1. Iced Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a playlist for the fic!   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/missy325/playlist/1bXq1fWF8UciYpehSaITPa?si=eO5tlqNzSDm880mWfjPi_Q
> 
> Also! I'll be posting updates and stuff on my tumblr   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brainstormingtattoos

He’d finally did it. It took him years, but he’s finally here. After getting his business degree, moving to New York and revamping the building he bought, he- Eddie Kaspbrak- was finally opening his coffee shop. He couldn’t believe it. Eddie had spent so long dreaming of the day he would finally succeed and here he was. 

Just yesterday was the grand opening day. It took loads of preparation to say the least. Bill, Eddie’s best friend and new barista, had told everyone at his old job about it. Eddie spent hours each day leading up to the opening to advertise it all over social media, making sure to mention the free donut with every purchase the first day. So, it was no surprise when after all of this build up to the big day, Eddie was a bit disappointed. 

They did okay, that’s for sure. But nothing was quite right in his eyes. He forgot about the music. How could he forget about the music? There was a heavy silence every time someone left the shop, followed by Bill letting out an exaggerated yelp of happiness. No one knew how to clean up after themselves, so Eddie found himself running back and forth between the register and the tables to tidy up. The air didn’t seem quite right to him, either. He knew it sounded ridiculous to base his day off of the air- but it just didn’t smell right. It wasn’t the normal nostalgic air he’d woken up to every day that week. It was more dull and just- there. 

Nonetheless, the day came to an end. They really did pretty alright for their first day, especially with the small staff. But Eddie couldn’t pull himself out of his head. The music, the customers, the air; the everything. 

 

‘Hey, c-c-come on Eddie. We did fr-freaking amazing today. And you were so good with the tables, I didn’t even th-think of that. I can feel it- tomorrow’s gonna be even better!’ Bill was cleaning off the front counter. He could sense his friend getting overwhelmed, and he didn’t want to leave him like that. 

 

‘I know I know, I just- I think I’ve got it from here. Go get some rest for tomorrow, ‘Kay?’ 

 

‘You s-s-sure, Eddie? I can stay, no problem.’ 

 

‘Promise I’m good. I trust your feeling- tomorrow’s gonna be even better’ Eddie couldn’t decide if he was trying to convince Bill or himself. He needed tomorrow to go better. He left everything behind for this. He had so much weighing on this working out.

 

‘A-Alright Eddie, see y-ya tomorrow bright and e-early!’ Bill ruffled Eddie’s hair before skipping out the door. 

 

Eddie decided today was just a little bump in the road. Tomorrow was the real show time. He got out his laptop from behind the counter and started working on a playlist to play in the shop. It had to be perfect. He added some good hits from the charts first. Then some throwbacks from all genres, to keep everyone going. Next was the more chill music, for anyone needing some motivation. Finally he added some of his favorites, because that’s definitely the least he deserves. He plugged the laptop into the speakers so he could really get to work now. 

He started with rearranging some of the trashcans for a more genuine flow (and so people wouldn’t forget to be decent human beings). He then added some stuff to the chalkboards behind the counter. He and Bill thought the menu looked more humble on a chalk board, and Eddie has to admit it was their best decision. He settled with adding some little drawings and doodles around the drink names. He then grabs the ‘Foaming Glory’ sign that’s in the window and makes sure it really pops. He puts it a little closer to the door this time. 

When he starts yawning he comes to the conclusion that he might actually need sleep. After all, it was 12am now and they open at 5. He packs up everything and heads out. As he’s locking the door, he takes one final look at his achievement. He did this. He smiles to himself for a second and starts down the street to his apartment. 

-  
The beeping of the oven shakes Eddie awake. He can’t honestly remember waking up this morning, and he can’t even fully remember how he got to work. But he’s definitely here and somehow he’s heating up the first bagel of the morning. He gets the bagel out and places it into the bags he designed about a month ago, he’s quite proud of them. They have a big coffee cup with two boys sitting in it, and ‘Foaming Glory’ written in fancy lettering above it all. He stuffs in a few napkins, a plastic knife and cream cheese and calls it out with an enthusiastic ‘Have a nice day!’. 

Today was going to be long. He looks around to see no one but Bill at the register. ‘Hey! Last night I made us a playlist so it wouldn’t be so quiet, wanna hear?’ Eddie didn’t wait for a response, he was already plugging in his laptop and pressing play. Bill hummed along in agreeance, satisfying Eddie enough to go back to the coffee makers. 

It was quiet for the first hour, being it was 5 in the morning. But low and behold, two boys came in at 6 sharp, ruining the whole vibe Eddie had going. They were in the middle of a very loud conversation, and if Eddie wasn’t awake before, he definitely was now. Come On Eileen was playing in the background, but all he could hear was their voices (more like one specifically). The boys were both pretty tall with dark, curly hair. One had significantly more curls, freckles kissing every bit of his face and sported big, bulky glasses that made his eyes look buggy. Eddie swears he might’ve fallen in love right there. Eddie was pulled out of his thoughts when Bill started taking their order. 

 

‘Yeah uh I’ll have a large iced caramel coffee’ The boy replied, eyes meeting Eddie’s from what seemed like miles away. ‘Well you’re a sight, are you on the menu?’ He’s now wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the shy boy who is now blushing. 

 

‘Oh my god, excuse him. Richie never knows when to stop.’ The boy’s- Richie’s- friend says, moving them down the counter to wait for the coffee. 

 

‘Stanley, my kind sir, I have to appreciate precious cargo like-‘ Richie pauses, and leans with squinty eyes to read the barista’s nametag. ‘Eddie! I have to appreciate little Eds over here!’ With that, Eddie spins around on his feet and finally contributes.

 

‘Actually, it’s just Eddie. No need to shorten it, but here’s your coffee’ He responds with a small wink. He doesn’t know what possess him to be so forward but before he knows it, he’s letting his fingers linger on Richie’s for a few moments. He wondered if he’d ever see him again. Maybe he should give him his number right now. Richie looked as if he practically melted at the touch of Eddie’s fingertips, which fed his overconfidence even more. ‘You should come back here, maybe a new menu item will come up soon’ 

Richie practically choked on air. Eddie could barely process what was happening, then another customer came in. He had to get back to his job. But before he turns to make the next order, he hears ‘Hope it’s your number, cutiepie’. Richie and Stanley then exit the shop and Eddie’s heart drops a little. 

 

‘I-I can’t believe that j-j-just happened’ Bill teases. Before the smaller boy can reply, they hear a whistle from outside, making them abruptly turn. It’s Richie. ‘God, he’s an idiot’ Eddie whispers, but inside his heart is pounding. Richie brings his hands up and makes a heart before blowing a kiss. Eddie’s heart jumps. Stan grabs onto Richie and they finally go on their way. 

 

‘S-S-See? Told ya today was g-gonna be better!’ Bill bops Eddie’s nose. ‘S-Somebody’s got a c-crush’ He slowly returns to the register, fiddling with the laptop to change the song. 

 

‘Oh shut up’ Eddie scuffs. Gosh, he really hopes those rascals come back tomorrow.


	2. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a playlist for the fic!   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/missy325/playlist/1bXq1fWF8UciYpehSaITPa?si=eO5tlqNzSDm880mWfjPi_Q
> 
> Also! I'll be posting updates and stuff on my tumblr   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brainstormingtattoos

It became a routine. A routine that made Eddie’s heart flutter. Richie would come in around 6:00 and order his large iced caramel coffee. Sometimes he’d drag Stan (he prefers Stan, Eddie learns) along with him, and this gave Bill someone to talk to while the other boys continued their flirting. Richie never left without setting his coffee on the street, making a heart with his hands and blowing a big kiss to Eddie. He wouldn’t admit it to Bill, but this really made his day and it wasn’t complete without it.

Eddie had never been super outgoing- especially with his crushes. So when he obviously starred at Richie’s ass on his way out every morning, he surprised even himself. It’s like he was finally letting go. A part of him was scared, though. Richie had silly nicknames for Stan and Bill. Richie would throw his arm around Stan as they walked out. Maybe it was just playful flirting to help his day go by. Maybe Eddie was just overthinking it all. 

Although he couldn’t help but notice how often Richie would keep him locked in his gaze- it was intoxicating. He couldn’t refuse the butterflies when Bill would joke that he was falling in love for the first time- because maybe he was. It was nerve racking. Eddie had only been with girls, and it was always fake for his mother’s content. He was actually feeling something for someone. Not to mention they were feeling something BACK. This was new territory and he wasn’t going to ruin it. 

 

‘Well, my love, I’ll have my usual’ Richie stumbled in a bit earlier this morning. His hair looked scruffier than usual, and his clothes were so oversized that they barely clung to his body. 

 

Eddie hummed in agreeance, proceeding to make his coffee. Bill was coming in a bit later today, as he had a rough night, so Eddie was in charge of everything today. ‘Where’s Big Bill on this fine mornin’ Richie leaned over the counter, resting on the palms of his hands. 

 

‘Just me this morning’

 

‘With no one to hold us apart, this is the perfect time to get those pretty little digits’ Now Richie was dangerously close to falling behind the counter. 

 

‘Hm, I don’t remember saying you could have them? Also pretty digits? That’s the dumbest thing I’ve heard’ Eddie presses his hand to the scrawny boy’s chest and lightly pushes him back. He secures the lid onto the coffee and slides it across the counter, hand never leaving the cup and smirking as he looked up at the boy in front of him. 

 

‘Oh come on Eddie Spaghetti! What am I supposed to do when I get all lonely and worked up?’ Richie reaches down and grabs at his crotch. Eddie looked around, making sure no one was looking, and then retrieved his hand along with Richie’s coffee. 

 

‘Hey! Okay okay sorry, but I did pay for that. I need my coffee Eds’ Richie starts making grabby hands and stretches his arms out as much as possible- and due to his long figure, he was so close to getting his drink back. 

 

‘Uh huh, yup. Just forgot the drizzle’ Eddie is biting his lip in concentration. Richie tells himself he’d do anything to see that face again. The barista then returns the lid to the cup and slides it over to the taller boy along with a napkin. ‘See you tomorrow Rich. The napkins are to cleanup those messy jokes’ 

 

‘Ha! Eds gets off on a good one!’ Richie yelps a little too loud, letting it echo through the city as he opens the shop door. Eddie watches intently as Richie sets down his coffee, taking a glance at the napkins. His heart jumps when the boy’s face lights up. He couldn’t quite make out the words Richie was saying, but when he continued on with his hand heart and a kiss, Eddie knew he did the right thing. Now he just had to wait. 

 

Not even an hour after Richie left, Eddie got a text.

 

From: Unknown  
I can’t believe I got THE Eddie Spaghetti’s phone number!  
This is Rich, your lover, btw

 

He smiled to himself as he read it. He changed the contact name to ‘Cute boy from shop’ and paused to think for a second. Then deciding to make the boy wait, he slid his phone back into his pocket and got back to work. Besides, they closed early tonight so Richie can wait a little bit. 

 

-

 

By the time Eddie was closing up for the night, he had a few more missed texts from Richie. 

 

From: Cute boy from shop  
Do I have the wrong number?  
Eds?  
I hope you’re just busy. If not, I’ve made a fool of myself…

 

To: Cute boy from shop  
Hey there Richie, sorry I’m finally closed up 

 

From: Cute boy from shop  
Spaghetti Man! Had me worried there, sugar

 

Eddie and Richie talked all night that night. Eddie usually made it a priority to get as much sleep as humanly possible (he gets grumpy), but he set this aside for one night. Every couple texts, Richie would send some senseless meme that had nothing to do with the conversation, and Eddie would threaten to revoke coffee privileges, to which Richie would comment on how feisty he loved his men. 

Eddie loved seeing how excited Richie would get when getting on a tangent. He’d send loads of emojis and commentary for every story. Richie explained that he was a radio host and usually had the night shift- although he always wakes up to get coffee. Stan visits a lot, and Richie really thinks he could do this forever. Eddie makes a mental note to listen in sometime. 

 

By the next morning, Eddie swears he knows more about this boy than himself. He notices that Richie would keep texting and having a conversation all alone, even if Eddie wasn’t replying. Although, he’d much rather join the mouthy boy. Eddie likes how passionate the other is about music. He makes sure to mark down every song and band that Richie mentions; he wants to know what goes on in that messy mind. 

 

To: Cute boy from shop  
I should probably get some sleep. The store opens in 2 hours..  
Time really went by fast, huh 

 

From: Cute boy from shop  
Eddie, my love! You should’ve said something  
Yes, yes get some sleep. Don’t let the bed bugs bite, save that job for me

Eddie’s heart skipped at the nickname, and he smiled as he typed his goodnight 

To: Cute boy from shop  
Gosh you’re so annoying. Goodnight


	3. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a playlist for the fic!   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/missy325/playlist/1bXq1fWF8UciYpehSaITPa?si=eO5tlqNzSDm880mWfjPi_Q
> 
> Also! I'll be posting updates and stuff on my tumblr   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brainstormingtattoos

Eddie woke up the next day with a banging headache and a bunch of texts from Richie. Despite the slight annoyance, he had to admit it was the best thing he could’ve woken up to. He replied to each text, mentioning the headache he had. He then set his phone down to get ready for the day. Today he had a small shift, which meant he just had to get through a few hours before coming home to his bed. Ignoring the continuous text alerts- probably from Richie- he head out the door to work. 

Before Eddie could even enter the shop, he heard a screech.

‘My love! Sweet cheeks!’ Whoever was speaking paused for a second, approaching quickly. ‘Ah I’m sorry Spaghetti,’ They- Richie- quieted his voice and continued, holding a bag up in the air. ‘I brought you some medicine, orange juice and a yo-yo’ 

 

‘A yo-yo?’ The smaller boy replied, retrieving the bag from Richie. 

 

‘I didn’t know if it’d help take your mind off the headache’ Richie looked a little embarrassed now, rubbing his neck with his hand. 

 

‘This is real sweet, Rich. Thank you’ Eddie looked the other boy in the eyes to show he really meant what he was saying. He’d never seen Richie so genuine and it made his heart the happiest. 

 

‘Well, guess ya gotta get to work eh?’ 

 

‘I wish I didn’t’ Eddie mindlessly replied, holding the shop door open for Richie. He was a little early, so he had time for the distractions while opening up.

 

‘Then don’t, we can go do something- get rid of that headache’ Richie lifted himself onto the counter, swinging his lanky legs in anticipation of the answer.

 

‘I’ve only got a few hours today… But I’m free later?’ Eddie started getting small things set up, so he could still pay attention to the boy on the counter.

 

‘Oh my!’ Richie grabbed at his heart, sighing ever so loudly that it echoes throughout the empty shop. ‘Is my little Eds asking me on a date? I’m so flattered’ 

 

‘You shit, you suggested it. Never mind then’ Eddie grabbed a rag and gestured for Richie to get off the counter, but the lanky boy didn’t get the hint.

 

‘No no no, I’ll meet you here when you get off? When exactly is that?’ Richie pulled Eddie close enough that he could hear his breathe hitch. He was now practically in between Richie’s legs now.

 

‘Noon’ Eddie whispered, just barely. 

 

‘Okay yeah that’s great. I’ll see you 12 o’clock sharp, cutie’ Richie couldn’t take his eyes off of the smaller boy’s lips. After a few agonizing moments, he jumped off the counter and headed towards the door. He threw up his normal heart with a goodbye kiss and started down the street. Eddie absolutely couldn’t wait. 

 

After about 30 minutes of setting up, Bill and a few other baristas started showing up. Immediately Eddie went to tell Bill about everything that happened from last night to this morning. ‘Y-you’re gonna k-kiss him right? Y-you’ve gotta’ Bill was happy that his friend had finally found someone good. 

 

‘I don’t even know what we’re doing I’m so nervous. What if I don’t even get a chance to?’ Eddie started fiddling with his fingers. He’s been trying his best to stop biting his fingernails, but it’s getting harder by the moment. 

 

‘D-don’t say that. Y-you’ve just gotta l-let it play out. O-okay? It’ll be alright’ Bill lifted his hand to rest on Eddie’s shoulder and rubbed it. ‘H-he likes you. You’ve got nothing t-t-to worry about’ Those last words stuck in Eddie’s head until the end of his shift. It seemed much longer than 5 hours, like they taunted him with visions of the later activities. But nonetheless, he made it through. And before he knew it, Richie was returning to the shop and asking for his Eddie Bear. 

 

‘You’re an idiot. Let’s go’ He noticed Richie was wearing a different outfit than earlier. He looked good before, but Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t want to tear his clothes off right then and there. Richie’s curls bounced as they started walking down the street, and Eddie couldn’t help but relish at the view. 

 

‘So what sounds like fun today? If the headache can handle, maybe a movie?’ Richie sounded a bit more nervous than usual, which weirdly soothed Eddie a bit. 

 

‘It’s actually kind of gone away, that medicine really helped. A movie sounds good.’ Eddie thought about grabbing his hand as he watched it sway while they walked. 

 

‘There’s this new horror one out, you into that? I’ll protect ya’ Richie looked down, noticing Eddie’s gaze towards their hands. He hesitated at first, but then he slid his hand into the smaller boy’s, watching the content wash over his face. 

 

‘Yeah, that sounds perfect’ Eddie’s stomach was filled with butterflies and he could barely think. It was such a simple thing, yet he couldn’t help but feel everything for the boy. 

 

The theater was only a few blocks down, being it was a relatively small town. They talked about Eddie’s shift and about Richie’s nap that he took to occupy himself while he waited. Once they finally arrived, Richie insisted on paying for everything. Which was probably best, since he grabbed almost one of every kind of candy at the concession stand. He also, of course, got popcorn and a drink for the two of them to share. 

They decided it would be best to sit in back, for the best experience. Once they sat down, Richie spent a solid minute trying to situate all of his candy in the small space they had. But when he was finally finished, he hesitantly whispered ‘So uh, can I put my arm around you? Or do you just wanna hold hands again? Or we can do nothing, that’s okay too of course’.

To stop the rambling, Eddie grabbed Richie’s arm, put it around himself and leaned his head onto his chest. He noticed Richie’s breath become uneven, just as his own. As the movie went on, however, their breathes became more and more in sync. 

They stayed in the same position throughout the movie. Every few minutes Richie would whisper something funny into Eddie’s ear, making him giggle a little too loud (they didn’t care, though). Richie loved feeling the vibration of the laugh hitting his chest. Both want to stay like this forever. 

When the movie is over, they wait until everyone is gone to get up and stretch. Eddie has to help Richie with all of his trash on the way out. As they walk out they decide (more Richie decides) that Richie will walk Eddie home. 

 

‘I can’t believe you ate all that junk. You’re gonna have a stomach ache’ Eddie slips himself close to Richie as they walk, wrapping the boy’s arm around himself once again. 

 

‘Guess you’ll just have to come take care of me, huh?’ Richie bops his nose, smiling widely. 

 

‘You wish, you loser.’ Eddie teases ‘It’s right down here’ He gestured with his arm, showing they’re close to his apartment. ‘I had a great time. It was a good movie. And thank you for paying and walking me home and everything’ They came to a halt at Eddie’s entrance. 

 

‘Next time’s on you, sugar’ Richie slowly lifted his arm away, and turned so they were facing each other. ‘I had a great time too, thank you for coming.’ 

 

‘I’ll see you soon, alright? Text me when you get home so I know you’re all safe.’ Eddie couldn’t stop staring at his lips, this was his moment. He shifted his weight to his tippy toes, lifted his chin and before he knew it their lips were touching. 

It was much more than what he expected. Richie’s hand cradled his chin, and he let his hands run through his hair. It didn’t last long, but it was enough to make them think about it all night. They pulled slightly away, just enough to still share a breath before Eddie landed back on his heels. 

 

‘See ya later, cutie.’ Richie slapped a playful, sloppy kiss to Eddie’s forehead. 

 

‘See you later, Rich.’ Eddie slowly walked to his door, looking back once more before opening it. He gave a tiny wave before finally closing it, too.


	4. Sleepless Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a playlist for the fic!   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/missy325/playlist/1bXq1fWF8UciYpehSaITPa?si=eO5tlqNzSDm880mWfjPi_Q
> 
> Also! I'll be posting updates and stuff on my tumblr   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brainstormingtattoos

It’s been a few weeks of the boys’ normal back and forth. With each date, Eddie got more and more nervous. He had never been with another guy before and he’d never had sex with anyone. He couldn’t help but worry about when their heated make out sessions would turn into more. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it- because he really wanted to give Richie everything and make him feel good. The thing was, what if he wasn’t good? What if he didn’t know what to do? 

 

This, of course, led to him throwing himself into his work at the café. Because if he was hard at work all day, when could he let down Richie? He decided to take open to close shifts every day, making sure he stayed after for ‘planning and organizing’. It was really starting to take a toll on him, and it had only been about 2 weeks. 

 

Richie noticed that he was more slow and the bags under his eyes were getting deeper and darker. He didn’t want to push, though. So he subtly dropped hints that he knew something was wrong and that he was there to help. He even offered to take a few hours behind the counter so Eddie could take a nap. Eddie always declined, but he couldn’t deny how endearing it felt that Richie cared. And on the days that Eddie really couldn’t function, he noticed Richie would stay in one of the seats near the door, keeping close eye on the sleepy barista. He even slipped little notes with doodles and cute messages to Eddie on those days. Richie made sure to never leave without giving Eddie a caring kiss on his forehead, trying his hardest to let him know it was all gonna be okay. 

 

‘Y-you just need to t-talk to him Eddie. H-he’s probably worried y-you aren’t into him’ Bill knew exactly what his best friend was doing. Eddie had a habit of self-destructing every time he had something truly going for himself. It was something he had learned as a child; if he ruined things sooner, they couldn’t let him down- this way he’d have control. Bill hated seeing this and he’d always try to pull him out of it. But he knew this was the real deal, and he really had to fix this quickly. 

 

‘It’s better this way Bill. You don’t get it.’ Eddie stubbornly replied, maneuvering behind the counter to scrub the same spot he’s been working at for the past hour. It wasn’t that simple. He knew he was wasting both his and Richie’s time pretending that he was going to be enough to satisfy him. 

 

‘N-No. Stop being an idiot. G-go home. Get some sleep. F-fix this.’ Bill snatched the rag from Eddie’s hands. Looking into Eddie’s swollen eyes made him soften. ‘Please Eddie. I-I hate seeing you like this.’ 

 

‘Fine. But I’ll be back tomorrow. Bright and early.’ He grabbed his stuff, lingering behind as long as he could. He’d go home but he wasn’t going to sleep. There were plenty of things to do at home; clean the bathroom, try new recipes, scrub the windows. He couldn’t think about Richie right now. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it just hurt too much. 

 

The second he got through the door he got a text from Richie. Just talked to Bill, said you went home. Can I come over? He stared at the text for a few seconds, trying to conjure up a worthy excuse. He slid his phone into his pocket and started getting ready for the night ahead of him. But he was only an hour in when he heard a heavy knock from his door. 

 

‘Spaghett- It’s me! ‘Cmon open up I know you’re in there’ 

He couldn’t ignore him any longer, so he opened the door. 

 

‘Ah my Eds! How funny seeing you here!’ Richie immediately latched himself onto the boy, completely engulfing him into a hug. Eddie could feel himself grow a little less upset. 

 

‘It’s my house, asshole. Why are you here?’ Eddie pulled away from the lingering touches, flinching at how empty he now felt. 

 

‘Oh ‘cmon, can’t I just want see my boy?’ Richie reached down to caress his cheek, pinching it slightly before letting go. ‘Mkay, I was worried about ya. It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk, we can just sit and listen to music or something’ He looked around, searching for something to do. No one has ever said something like that to Eddie, and it almost took away all of his fear. 

 

‘A uh- some movies? We can just watch some Netflix’ Eddie gestured to his bed, which looked like it hadn’t been made in weeks. 

 

‘Now that’s what I’m talking about! ‘Cmere Eddie Bear’ Richie jumped onto the bed, making room for the smaller boy right next to him. Eddie hesitantly joined him, letting Richie pull him flush against him. He becomes so aware of how easily Richie is calming all the thoughts in his head without even trying. He thinks about how safe he feels right here protected by the boy he has been pushing away for too long. Richie smirks when he feels Eddie finally relax into his touch. 

 

Halfway through the movie, Eddie catches Richie’s attention with some sniffles. ‘Woah woah what’s wrong Eds?’ He turned to fully face the boy beside him. 

 

‘Me- I’m what’s wrong. I’m scared ‘Chee’ Eddie tried to wipe his tears onto his shirt. The sight broke Richie’s heart. 

 

‘What’s scary? Talk to me- take your time’ Richie tried to spew out every comforting phrase he could, as he pulled Eddie closer to him. ‘You’re not alone- I’m here- You’re okay’ 

 

‘I’m not en-ough for you’ The words came out in hiccups, and were slightly muffled since Eddie’s face was in the crook of the other boy’s neck. But Richie heard him just fine. 

 

‘You’re what?’ Richie pulled them apart, lifting Eddie’s chin so they were face to face. He searched for an explanation on Eddie’s face while he collected himself. 

 

‘I’ve never been with a boy before- okay? I’ve never been with someone I really liked this much. I don’t- I don’t wanna mess it up when you wanna go further and I’m not good enough’ Eddie looked defeated as he tried to look everywhere but Richie’s eyes. Richie dropped his hand from Eddie’s chin and grabbed his hands, bringing them up for a few small kisses. Earning a small giggle from him, Richie led the kisses up Eddie’s arm. ‘Rich stop- ‘cmon talk’ Eddie said between giggles. 

 

Richie shifted onto his knees, and brought his face inches away from Eddie’s. ‘You’re everything to be Eddie. Absolutely everything, okay? We could like- we could never do anything more than makeout and I’d be the happiest boy ever. Sex is just something we can do, alright? We don’t gotta do it right now or in the next year or ever. You make me happy and I wanna make you this happy, too. Please- Please don’t ever think you’re not enough. You’re everything.’ Eddie’s breath hitched at this. He wanted to reach his hands to the back of Richie’s neck and slam them into a long kiss, but he wasn’t sure he could move. 

 

Richie listened to the look in Eddie’s eyes and finally connected their lips. He brought Eddie into his lap to deepen the kiss. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist and tangled his hands into the curls that had been begging for it all night. Richie hummed into Eddie’s mouth. 

 

After a few seconds he pulled away and brought his lips to Eddie’s cheeks, kissing away each and every tear left. He trailed to the boy’s ears, and down to his neck. Eddie whined in pleasure, squeezing his legs tighter. ‘I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you’ Richie whispered into Eddie’s neck. 

 

It didn’t go much further than that, but they were both content with the feelings. Richie slept over that night. He insisted that Eddie needed his sleep, and promised it’d be easier with him there. Despite this being correct, Richie just wanted to watch Eddie’s eyes flutter as he fell asleep. Soon enough, Richie fell asleep, too. Both boys were smooshed together chest to chest, legs entangled and all worries put to rest.


	5. Richie and Eds time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a playlist for the fic!   
> https://open.spotify.com/user/missy325/playlist/1bXq1fWF8UciYpehSaITPa?si=eO5tlqNzSDm880mWfjPi_Q
> 
> Also! I'll be posting updates and stuff on my tumblr   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/brainstormingtattoos
> 
> (there's smut in this chapter!!)

The next morning Eddie woke up to an emptiness next to him. Although this is how he’d woken up for all of his life, it didn’t settle with him well after the night before. 

Last night. He shivered remembering his confessions. That’s exactly why Richie is gone; he scared him away. He shouldn’t have said anything. 

‘Well good morning sleepy head, ya know you’re really cute when you sleep. Make little sounds every couple minutes- cute cute cute’ Richie pulled every bit of doubt right out of the smaller boy, passing him a fresh cup of coffee. ‘I hope you don’t mind- I talked to Bill about you not going in today. You’ve really been working your ass off lately and I refuse to see you not let yourself take a break once in a while’ 

Eddie’s heart softened right then and there. He doesn’t know why he was so worried in the first place. Richie really cared about him and this time he wasn’t going to pull away. 

‘T-thanks Rich, I do kinda need a break’ He looked nervously around the room, sipping on his coffee. ‘We could watch some movies again if you’d like’ He desperately needed a distraction, not wanting to revisit last night’s conversation. 

At that, Richie jumped to his feet and slid quickly into his jacket. ‘I’ve actually gotta do some stuff today, but I’ll be back later alright? If you want of course. As much as I’d love to sleep next to my Eds every night, I won’t intrude any alone time ya need’ He gestured towards his crotch at the end, making Eddie bark out a laugh. 

‘You’re disgusting, keep that going and I’ll lock you out’ Eddie set down his coffee to cross his arms dramatically, playing into the whole scene. 

Richie wouldn’t leave it at that, though. He dragged Eddie to his feet, and leaned down slightly to touch their foreheads. ‘So I’ll see you later, sugar?’ 

No matter what Eddie tells Richie or even Bill, he knows deep down that Richie’s nicknames and sweet talk could practically melt him right then and there. He tried to look down to hide his crimson cheeks, but Richie immediately lifted his chin up to meet their eyes again. 

It took him a second, but Eddie decided he’d brave it out. After all, two could play at this game. He brought Richie’s finger tips to his lips and kissed each one ever so slowly. He hoped this would stick in the other boy’s mind all day. ‘I’ll miss you, baby’ he whispered before kissing Richie’s last fingertip. 

Richie would always leave Eddie speechless and lovesick, and although that felt lovely, Eddie decided in that moment that he had to retaliating more often. 

The awe on Richie’s face was everything. His eyes were frozen on Eddie’s lips, still taking in what just happened. His mouth was in an ‘o’ shape- and Eddie thought that kind of stuff was only in the movies. 

After a few moments, Richie’s glasses started to slide down the bridge of his nose from the tilted angle. Eddie gently pushed them up with his pointer finger, letting his hand linger before pulling away. ‘Cat got your tongue there ‘Chee?’ Eddie smirked, pleased with Richie’s reaction so far. 

Without much warning, Richie softly grabbed the back of Eddie’s neck and connected their lips. This kiss genuinely took Eddie’s breath away, leaving him gasping into it before quickly returning the urgency Richie was showing. It was probably the most intimate kiss they’d ever had up to that point, tongues immediately fighting for dominance and bodies clashing together. It was also quick, Eddie pulling away first to see the mess he’d made of Richie’s hair. 

‘Tease’ Richie hummed with a smirk, regathering himself so he could leave. And with a smack on Eddie’s ass, he was opening the front door. ‘I’ll see you soon, buttercup!’ He yelled, blowing his signature exaggerated air kiss. Eddie smiled wide in response, waiting to go inside until he couldn’t see the scrawny boy anymore.   
-  
Eddie felt the slight urge to take on a few hours at work during this new free time, but he knew Bill wouldn’t allow that. He then thought about cleaning his apartment a little more, because it could always be cleaner. 

He finally settled on lying in bed and watching Netflix. He made popcorn and bundled himself in a couple blankets to really soak it all in. He originally planned on watching movies until Richie came back, but he ended up drifting off to sleep after a short half an hour. 

He didn’t get much sleep in before he was woken up to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up, seeing it was Richie. 

‘Miss me already huh?’ He tried to joke, but the sleep in his voice was undeniably there and ruined the tone he was going for. 

‘Are you sleeping’ Richie dragged out the last syllable. ‘Wake up, okay? I’ve got a surprise, but you’ve gotta get dressed and come outside quick’ With that, the line went dead.   
Eddie let out a loud sigh before shifting to his knees to look at the window, seeing Richie sitting on the steps outside. As much as he hated waking up and being rushed, he couldn’t deny how sweet that boy looked; so he practically jumped to his feet to get ready. 

Right as Eddie opened the door, he heard a whistle coming from the boy in front of him. 

‘Would you look at that fine piece of ass right there fellas!’ If he wasn’t awake before, Richie’s loud voice definitely woke him up now. ‘C’mon let’s go for a little walk’ Richie reached out for his hand, Eddie accepting it right away with a smile. 

‘So, what was I awoken for exactly?’ Eddie teased, looking up from their feet to meet Richie’s gaze. 

‘Nuh uh uh- I told you, surprise. I can’t tell you just yet. You’ll see.’ Richie paused to press a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. ‘How was your nap Eddie Bear’ 

‘Do NOT call me that. That’s by far so much worse than Eds’ Richie grabbed at his heart, pretending to be utterly hurt. ‘It was alright though- I thought you had some stuff to do today? What happened?’

‘You are my stuff to do today, silly. Thought we could use some Richie and Eds time, huh? Richie bopped Eddie’s nose at the end, making him blush for the second time that day. 

‘Y-yeah that sounds good. I like that’ Eddie responded, looking down to their feet. 

‘I like you’ Richie spit back with a smirk. Despite the fact that Eddie couldn’t see it, he could definitely feel it.

‘I know ya do, Rich.’ He paused to squeeze Richie’s hand a little before leaning into him a little more with a slight giggle. ‘Good thing I like you too’ 

‘So the last few hours? What were you up to?’ Eddie questioned, trying to figure out where they were going. 

‘Well I wanted to make it seem like I was actually busy Spaghetti Head’ Richie ruffled the smaller boy’s hair. ‘Stop asking me questions and just enjoy it, alright?’ He leaned down to plant a soft kiss to Eddie’s forehead, receiving a hum in response. 

After another block or two, Richie came to a dramatic halt, stopping Eddie in his tracks as well. He looked back between Eddie and the building a few times with a wide, anticipating grin before gesturing with his hands for the other boy to enter first. 

Richie spoke to the waitress, mentioning his reservation that was under ‘Mr. and Mr. Kaspbrak’. As those words left Richie’s mouth, Eddie could feel his stomach twist and his heart pound harder and harder. Richie squeezed his hand on the way to the table. 

It was a really nice restaurant, definitely not somewhere Eddie thinks he could afford.

‘Rich this place is really really fancy, why didn’t you tell me that? I would’ve dressed nicer than this’ Eddie whispered immediately as the waitress left, gesturing to his sweater and khaki shorts.   
‘I think you look adorable, as normal of course. Don’t worry about that, alright?’ Richie reached his hand across the table, grabbing onto Eddie’s and rubbing circles with his thumb to calm him. Eddie’s worried eyes softened. ‘This is our time to relax and just be together, alright? Just us, no one else matters right now.’ 

‘God you’re like-‘ Eddie couldn’t find the words. He deepened the gaze with Richie, searching in his eyes for the perfect ones. ‘Perfect- that’s the word. You’re just like perfect.’ 

The rest of their lunch went stress free. Richie insisted that they both get spaghetti (Eddie gave in quite easily). This meaning, they got a little carried away with the appetizers. Despite it being Richie’s idea to get the same meal, he also insisted on variety.

They could’ve stayed there for hours more just talking and admiring everything about each other. And as sappy as it was, Eddie let himself let go completely, trusting the boy across from him would keep him safe. 

Richie asked every single question that popped into his head. And all the way to ‘What’s your favorite color’, Eddie answered. Eddie asked questions, too (arguably more practical ones). They talked about their families. They talked about Eddie’s long trip here and how he did it all with Bill. They talked about how Richie met Stan, and how Stan actually hated him at first. This made Eddie giggle a little too much, but it was alright with Richie. 

By the end of the meal, it felt like they knew each other down to their bones. Yet, they still continued all the way back to Eddie’s apartment. 

‘Thank you Rich, I can’t even explain how much I needed that’ Eddie collapsed onto the bed immediately, landing on the mountain of blankets from earlier that morning. 

‘Aw you don’t gotta thank me, Eds. Although if you want to-‘ Richie wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Eddie knew this was Richie’s way of softening the normal jokes, but he wasn’t going to stop being brave just yet. 

‘Like what?’ Eddie barely whispered. He sat up on the bed, hoping the other heard him just fine. When he only received a confused hum, he spoke up a little louder (and more sure) voice.   
‘What can I do to thank you?’ This made Richie’s whole body turn so they were face to face. Eddie could tell Richie wasn’t expecting the response and he could feel the tension growing with each moment of silence. 

‘What would you like to do, hm? Anything you want- if you’re sure of it, Eds’ Richie leaned down, resting his hand on the side of Eddie’s cheek. 

Eddie wasn’t sure exactly how far he was ready for, but he wanted Richie right now- in any way he could. He grabbed Richie’s collar and pulled him down on top of him, connecting their lips firmly together. At first Richie was worried he’d crush the boy below him, but he eventually eased into it all. 

Eddie’s hands wandered up into Richie’s curls, pulling slightly every so often to earn a moan out of him. Eddie tries to commit this sound to memory, replaying it every moment Richie isn’t making any noise. Soon enough Eddie was bucking his hips up into Richie’s crotch, craving their bodies to be touching in every way. 

‘’Chee- please more’ Eddie surprised himself with the noises he was making already, and they’d barely done anything yet. He was driving Richie absolutely crazy.

‘Tell me what you want, I gotta hear you say it’ Richie was now working on Eddie’s neck, sucking hickey after hickey all down his chest. 

‘P-please Rich- touch me- fuck’ Richie’s hands immediately wandered Eddie’s body, admiring every single detail. He dragged his tongue over Eddie’s nipples, and attached his lips until they were hard. Then he trailed kisses down Eddie’s chest, whispering ‘mm so gorgeous. You’re fucking art, Eddie’ before pulling Eddie into another sloppy kiss.

Richie then returned to pay close attention to Eddie’s thighs. And oh did Eddie enjoy that. With each kiss and suck, Eddie grew harder and harder in his shorts. He released his grip from his comforter, and searched for new support. He tangled one hand in Richie’s hair and the other was soon grabbed onto by Richie’s.

‘Rich- please. I want- I need more. Now’ He couldn’t handle the lack of contact on his dick any longer. 

‘What do you want?’ Richie continued his kisses on Eddie’s inner thighs, squeezing his hand every few moments. 

Eddie- tired of waiting- trailed his hand from Richie’s curls to his chin, begging for his full attention. ‘Show me what that mouth can do’ Richie smirked, pleased with how good he’s making Eddie feel already and eager to please him more. Eddie’s face softened at the boy in front of him. ‘Please ‘Chee, please’ 

‘You’ve got it princess, ready to be amazed?’ Richie shifted onto his knees, kneeling in front of Eddie. ‘Please shut up already and suck my dick Rich’ Eddie begged, propping himself up with both arms and leaning his head back. ‘You’ve got it, baby’ Richie started to unzip Eddie’s shorts, sliding them off with ease. 

He kissed his way up Eddie’s legs painfully slow before he finally started mouthing Eddie through his boxers. Eddie’s hips immediately buckled, and he could feel his head spinning already. ‘Fuck Richie. Now. Stop fucking around’ 

‘Excited, aren’t we?’ Richie joked, meeting Eddie’s gaze as he looked up. ‘You sure you want this? This is all okay?’ Richie’s thumb rubbed circles onto Eddie’s thigh in attempt to comfort him and to assure him that it was all up to him. 

‘Yes, I’m positive. Please Rich, make me feel good’ 

That’s all Richie needed to yank off the last barrier between him and Eddie’s dick. He started stroking him, keeping a nice rhythm that had Eddie seeing stars. He’d rub his thumb over Eddie’s slit a few times, earning the most heavenly moans out of him. 

‘Fuck fuck fuck please’ Eddie sat up, letting his hands entangle in Richie’s hair once again. With that, Richie finally put his mouth on Eddie. Eddie was putty under him, thighs tightening each time Richie went back down. It wasn’t long until Eddie realized how good it felt when Richie’s moans would vibrate through his dick, making him pull a little harder and more often on his hair.   
‘I-I can’t last that long Rich- Im gonna cum’ Eddie could barely finish his sentence before letting go inside Richie’s mouth. He watched in awe as Richie swallowed every last bit, removing his mouth with an audible pop. Richie searched for the tissues on Eddie’s nightstand, cleaning up anything left. 

‘Fuck- that was-‘ 

‘Amazing?’ Richie interrupted, with a cocky smirk forming on his lips. 

'Actually yes. Really- do you uh want me to- return the favor?’ Eddie was starting to sound like Bill as he stumbled to find the words, head still spinning from the sight of Richie’s lips wrapped around him. 

Richie stood up, gesturing to show he already finished. ‘Another time, sugar?’ He leaned down, passionately connecting their lips. ‘Do you maybe have some pants I could borrow though? I can’t sleep like this’ Eddie smiled against his lips. ‘The bathroom, check the second drawer for some pajama pants’ 

‘Alright! Be back in a jiffy, don’t miss me too much!’ Richie smacked one more loud kiss to Eddie’s lips before wandering to the bathroom. 

When he returned, Eddie was already laid up in bed waiting for him. ‘I settled on the Spiderman pants, you into that? Should I wear his suit next time we try something?’ Richie poked Eddie’s side, smiling as Eddie giggled. 

‘Oh shut up and cuddle me, I’m cold’ Eddie made grabby hands as Richie climbed into bed, situating themselves together. 

‘So um, that was good? Good first blowjob?’ At first Eddie thought he was teasing again, but when their eyes met he knew he was being genuine. ‘Yes Rich, even better than good. You drive me absolutely crazy’ Eddie pulled their faces close, letting their noses touch ever so slightly. 

‘Gee Eds, I should be the one making you gush right now’ Richie kissed his nose. ‘You drive me crazy, too y’know’

‘Oh I know’ Eddie smiled, kissing Richie one last time before turning to the TV. Richie snaked his arms around him, squeezing slightly and letting out a content sigh.


End file.
